The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for recycling brushes having a handle, a head, and bristles of moldable material such as plastic projecting from the head, and is particularly concerned with an apparatus for recycling toothbrushes.
Toothbrushes generally wear out with repeated use and must be replaced at relatively frequent intervals. Initially, the bristles extend parallel to one another and substantially perpendicular to the brush head along straight bristle axes. The bristles are formed from a polymeric material with the polymer molecules aligned parallel to the bristle axis, creating a spring-like material which tends to spring back to the original straight line shape after deformation or flexing. However, this springiness tends to be lost after extended use, so that the bristles become permanently bent and splay out from the head. This reduces the effectiveness of the brush in removing matter from the teeth, and it is therefore generally recommended that individuals replace toothbrushes at intervals of no more than three months. Thus, each individual discards four or more toothbrushes per year, resulting in waste and loss of valuable resources.
Equipment has been used in the past for sterilizing personal hygiene items such as toothbrushes, but this has typically involved directing ultraviolet light onto the head of the brush, and will not extend the lifetime of the brush or reduce the effects of wear.